Broken
by LEMONedy
Summary: A short little Luke and Asch fanfic. A bit of shounen ai. Asch's POV. Written out of pure frustration, comments of any kind are appreciated.


_If you still don't understand what I'm feeling, than maybe you really are just way too dense..._

---

Strange things happen. Even to someone as heartless as me, the original Luke fon Fabre. Strange things such as. Well. The worthless feelings of 'love'.

The sun was shining unfittingly bright over the city of light, Baticul. I awoke in my replica's arms, his naked body was pressed tightly againt mine. His face was peaceful, and the sun's rays made each feature of him glow. The sleep was still heavy in my eyes, and my whole body felt like lead. The night before had definitely been great, even I had to admit. Each little noise that escaped Luke's lips as I touched him, every little movement he made when I caressed him just where he wanted me to, even I couldn't help liking it all.

We had both eventually dozed off, never letting go of each other. It was morning, now, though, and I would rather not be caught laying clotheless in bed with Duke Fabre's son. I slipped out from his tight hold on me, hardly caring if he woke up from it, and searched on the floor my clothing. I pulled my shirt over myself, and turned around to face the bed. A half-asleep Luke was lazily gazing at me. "Good morning..." He squeaked. I just nodded, not needing to say anything more as I dressed myself.

I slipped a pair of comfortable black pants on, and joined Luke back on the bed. "You sleeped all right?" I finally decided to talk, as I caressed his face, and kissed his cheek. Luke blushed and smiled, nodding sheepishly, even though we both knew I wouldn't fall for the act. I layed back down, and trailed a hand across the side of his body, causing him to squirm, and groan sharply. He brought his face closer to kiss me, but I was too tired for this. I turned my head and away, and he was only able to kiss my ear.

Luke gave me a pouty face, almost like he totally deserved to be kissed. I gave him what he wanted, and very softly touched my lips to his. His eyes fluttered closed, but mine stayed wide. I watched his face as he settled into the kiss, moaning gently, trying to make me go crazy. I wouldn't have it this early in the morning. I pulled away, and gave him an apathetic look as I waited for his eyes to flutter back open.

Luke uncomfortably sat up, and looked down at the sheets. "Could you grab my shirt..." He muttered, motioning towards the floor. Without thinking, I snatched it off the floor for him, and placed it in his lap. I watched as he dressed himself, and noticed how he never took his eyes off the bed. He moaned gently, and laid back down. "Oh, God..." He groaned, hiding his face with his forearm. I knew he was looking for attention, so I caved. "What's wrong?" I asked, still not able to bring myself to put a hint of emotion in my voice. "My head... It hurts..." He whimpered, actually managing to sound cute.

I sighed, starting to feel the guilt now. "All right..." I whispered softly, stroking his hair. He did feel a bit warm... Though, I was unable to tell if it was from his apparent headache, or from blushing so much. "I'll go out and get you some gels or something. Just stay in bed." My voice was starting to grow disgustingly sympathetic. I grabbed a brush that was laying on the window sill, and ran it through my hair. "What kind do you want?" I asked. A slight moan arose from the bed, which I assumed to be the English language equivalent of 'lemon'.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said, giving one last lingering glare to my replica laying on my old bed. I closed the door behind me, and casually walked through the mansion, not making any eye contact to the maids that walked by. I was normally concerned about them, but I didn't really care today, and nor did they. I made my way down the elevators of the city, and into the market. There were no line-ups at all, there were hardly any people wandering about at all that morning, actually.

I placed three thousand gald on the counter top, staring the salesman deep in the eyes. "Two lemon gels." I murmured, intimidating him with my glare.

"Y-yes, sir." He replied, heading into the back and passing me two of the yellow jellies.

"Keep the change." I decided, considering I found it too bothersome to deal with small amounts of gald. I pocketed the gels, and made my way back.

It was amazing, I thought, how the gaurds at the manor let me walk in. Perhaps they mistook me for the replica Luke? I shook my head, and smiled slightly. It didn't matter. As long as nobody got in the way of our time together. I walked quickly through the halls, not running into any of the maids or servants on the way. I stood in front of the door to Luke's room, and sighed. I started to think. What was the reason that I stayed with Luke? Why did I sleep with my own replica, why did I care for him so, why did I enjoy being around him...?

I froze as a word struck me like a lightning bolt. 'Love'. ... Love? Yeah, right. I almost felt like laughing, but couldn't bring myself to do so. ... Seriously? Love? ... Him? Everything started seeming so surreal, and my head became fuzzy. ... Love. I was in love with Luke. I didn't want to accept it. But, it was true. I cursed under my breath, and swung the door to his room open.

There was a great racket as the door began opening, and as soon as the room came into my sight, I saw it all. Guy, that servant boy, breathing heavily on the bed, with a now fully naked Luke huddling beside it. I stood frozen, unable to move, unable to even put my hand into my pocket, and deliver the medicine that Luke had needed. Guy shook out of his stupor and smirked a tiny bit. "Oh, hey, Asch. Luke and I were just sorta' catching up..." He sneared, smiling at my replica. "Isn't thatright, Luke?" My Luke. My love.

Luke gave a half-smile to me, as he crawled into Guy's arms on the bed. He didn't say a word. He just gave me the most disapproving stare anyone had ever given me in my life. He out-stretched his neck and kissed Guy fully on the lips. ... Those lips that had just been on mine last night. My so-called non-existant heart shattered into millions of pieces, as I stumbled backwards, closing the door to my old bedroom. I turned quickly, and ran as fast as I could, away from the Fabre manor, away from Baticul, away from everything. ... Away from Luke.

I reached the outskirts of the city, only stopping when I had to on the elevator. I threw the lemon gels I had purchased earlier to the ground, and ran as far as I could, not knowing what else to do. I almost could've sworn I was happy with him, in his arms last night, I almost could've sowrn I believed him when he told me 'I love you'. ... But, I wouldn't admit it. Never again.


End file.
